The new begining
by fantasy dream
Summary: Tsukushi is a slightly evil genius who love pranks. she had just enrolled into Eitoku high. what will happen when she confront F4 with her martial art skill and pranking scheme. TR or TT
1. Default Chapter

FD* HI! This is my first hana yori dango fanfiction.  
  
YF* yea, and probably going to be one your longest.  
  
FD* grinned* Yea! Anyway, this story is basically what would have happen if Tsukushi is slightly evil, a genius and a top martial artist. And blah, blah, blah.  
  
YF* yeah, and Tsukushi also love playing pranks. I'm talking about those small ones, I'm talking about those huge chaos ones.  
  
FD* if you are worried about pairings, I'm still going to pair her with Tsukasa Doumyouji. So enjoy yourself.  
  
YF* disclaimer: we do not own hana yori dango.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Eitoku High stood proudly as the students slowly proceed inside, laughing and socializing. The expensive brands of clothing that is wore by almost all students showed their status and rightful superiority. Whenever a poorly dressed student walked over, though rarely, he or she was jeered and mocked harshly by the cliques for their poverty.  
  
It had started with gasps and starry eyes from the girls; student had parted a way for the newcomers. Four boys dressed in stylish cloth walked through the way that had cleared for them. Excited whispers rose as the boys passed the crowds, F4 was widely mentioned. They were ignorant to the pair of eyes that was full of strange interests.  
  
Tsukushi smirked in the shadow at the boys. Her observation had showed her that they are the leader of this school. 'This could be very interesting,' she thought amused. The strange glint in her eyes got even brighter. One might dismiss her at the first glance, but her eyes are something that will snap a person's attention. They are mischievous, scheming, and a little bit evil. (FD* no! she is not evil! She just loves to make hazards! All are the attraction of being bad!)  
  
Tsukushi silently as the boys walked away, 'this prejudice school is having one hell of chaos coming their way' she grinned.  
  
Flashbacks  
  
"Tsukushi, we are enrolling you into the Eitoku High." Her mom announced, clasping her hand together.  
  
Tsukushi raised an eyebrow in surprise, then turn to amusement, "Why the sudden change?"  
  
Mr.Makino grinned enthusiastically, "Eitoku High is filled with incredibly rich people, you'll get a rich husband, and I'll have a lot of money! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Tsukushi and her mom (FD* sorry, her brother doesn't exist right now!) sweat dropped at Mr.Makino's hysterical laughter. Mrs. Makino hit her husband on the head with a frying pan, and then smiled at Tsukushi; "you'll have a lot fun!" she beamed at her.  
  
Tsukushi grinned at her family's naivety; however enrolling to this high school could make things very interesting for her. In her old school, things were so dull; she didn't even bother with the other students. The only one who she could gain a little satisfaction by playing pranks on is Lar Seno, the CEO of one of the largest companies in Japan. He is a few years older and is one of her best friend.  
  
'I wonder what mom and dad will do if they knew I was friends with Lar.' Tsukushi thought. An image of her enraptured parents trying to marry her off to Lar popped in her mind. The image was so hilarious that she laughed out loud.  
  
Her parents took it as a sign that she agrees with their arrangement and squealed.  
  
Tsukushi remained deep in thought. If something like that happened, it would be a torture to both Lar and her. Though they are very close, there is nothing but friendship, maybe a brother and sister love between them. After all, they could almost count as siblings since Lar's parents liked her so much, that they sort of adopted her.  
  
Tsukushi had insisted to keep her relationship with Senos in secret. After all, it's quite an entertainment, watching her naïve parents imagine all kind of fantasies. Also she doesn't want them to be influenced by the upper class's ways, as they would sure to have if her relationship with Seno was known. Tsukushi would like the amazingly innocent mind of her parents.  
  
She chuckled softly, most of times she felt like the parents here. Of course, the money was not a problem. Though her parents never known, those opportunities of easily earned money whenever they are almost broke is not a coincidence or their luck. She had made sure that they would never sink to the verge of getting broke.  
  
"Da dee da da!" a soft melody flowed in her room. Tsukushi smirked, knowing its Lar calling. She contently stuffed another spoonful of food into her mouth. 'Let him wait," Tsukushi smirked.  
  
"Tsukushi! The school start at September 3, you better get ready." Her mom told her, grinning at the thought of being rich.  
  
'Oh yes, the school." Tsukushi grinned mischievously; she is going to create hazards in the school that will make sure it's going to be memorable time for those snobby students.  
  
Millions of brilliant, humiliating and catastrophic schemes ran through her mind. "MWHAHAHAHA!" she laughed evilly, ignorant to the fact that her parents are staring at her display. "bye, mom, dad." Tsukushi waved good bye and left the house to see what Lar want.  
  
Flashbacks end  
  
Tsukushi grimaced at the memory when she answered Lar.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where were you?!" an enraged Lar was at Tsukushi's face when she entered the office. "You are my partner, and a CEO of this company. But you are gone most of the time doing who knows what." He then let out a string of colorful curses that would have been the envy of any gangster.  
  
Tsukushi smiled weakly at the fury Lar is displaying and rubbed her ears. "Well, I'm here now."  
  
Lar glared at her, and then point at what seem to be a mountain of documents, "those are your work."  
  
Tsukushi widen her eyes, "isn't that a little too much?"  
  
Lar raised an eyebrow, "you have an IQ of 190, and a excellent strategist, if you even bother to come half of the time you are supposed too, we would be the largest and richest company in the world!"  
  
"Our company is already one of the ten largest companies in Japan, isn't that large enough." Tsukushi said carelessly, "anyway, you are the CEO our worker knows, I'm nothing"  
  
Lar smirked, "okay from now on, you are the CEO!"  
  
"NO!" Tsukushi turned white, shook her head vigorously.  
  
Lar sighed, "Can't you take this company a little more seriously?"  
  
Tsukushi pretend to think for a moment, "No." she replied grinning.  
  
Lar banged his head on the table.  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "come on, I'll finish all this later. Can we leave here? I feel like kicking butts."  
  
Lar sighed, but knew from her voice that she'll do it, "Let's go!" he grabbed his coat and followed a smirking Tsukushi out.  
  
Tsukushi and Lar are both top martial artists who could probably kick the world champion's butt if they want to. They had met in a martial art competition while Tsukushi disguised herself as a man. They later found out each other's identity and become friends.  
  
One of Tsukushi's favorite activities is going to one of those gangster streets and kicks their butt.  
  
Flashbacks ended.  
  
Silently, Tsukushi slipped back into the shadows, '"I'll need more observation," she murmured to herself.  
  
************************************************************  
  
FD* tell me what do you think of it!  
  
YF* so basically, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

FD: after long wait, finally the chapter two was written.  
  
YF: you took too long.  
  
FD: sorry! I'm so busy now the school had started, that I don't have time. Sorry again!  
  
YF: I'm sure they want to get on with this:  
  
FD: Disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango. But I do own Lar Seno.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter two  
  
Tsukushi had been observing the Eitoku High for a month now; her finding had been most interesting. The student structure is divided into three layers. The middle layer which consist most students is the rich snobby teens who are not so bright. The bottom layer is the medium or lower class students who earned their entrance by scholarship. The top layer is a group of four boys, called F4. They are from the four richest families in Japan, and they ruled the school. No one dared to mess with them, even the teachers are afraid of them.  
  
Tsukushi had quickly befriended with a girl name Makiko, who is one of the few in the bottom layer. From her, Tsukushi learned a little about F4. Their leader is Doumyouji Tsukasa. He is very arrogant and treats others as if they were dirt. He punished others for the slightest mistake. There are two players, Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujirou. Akira prefers older women, and Soujirou dated many women at once. The last, Hanazawa Rui, who is an introvert. He never participates in any of Doumyouji's harassment.  
  
Tsukushi became very interested in the F4, so she decided to observe them face to face. The chance had come unexpectedly, but not surprising enough to flutter the 190 IQ genius.  
  
She was walking along the school when she saw F4 and another student. The student was apologizing repeatedly to Doumyouji, who appeared not moved. After several minute, Tsukushi had understood the situation. Apparently, this student had accidentally got dirt on Doumyouji's pants. After threatening the students, F4 walked passed Tsukushi, and kicked the dust bin.  
  
Tsukushi stared in distain at F4, but carefully mask her thought. Doumyouji is an arrogant bastard who deserves some lessons. However his personality does make this very interesting, after all the higher they are, the harder they fall.  
  
Tsukushi smirked at the beautiful images of her kicking Doumyouji's ass.  
  
Tsukushi was just about to turn away when she saw Rui picked up the dust bin Doumyouji had kicked. 'He is different; perhaps I should reconsider my strategy.' She mused in Rui's retreating body.  
  
Tsukushi had been observing F4 for a month now. Rui had never really captured her attention. Sure, he never joins the harassment, but he never really defies their action. This is the first action that she had seen which Rui had tried to fix the error. Small such as it is, it's still a correction.  
  
After school  
  
Tsukushi stepped into this deserted fire exit, the silence had always give her ideas on how to handle situations.  
  
"Hey." A voice called out. It's Hanazawa Rui.  
  
Tsukushi was surprised, but regain her composure so fast that anyone would have thought she was expecting the call. Of course anyone is not Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"Yes?" Tsukushi walked coolly over and sat several spaces between Rui.  
  
Rui was surprised. He was a very good observer. The surprise was caught by him. The girl's fast composure was very impressive. He felt curiosity toward her, something he had not felt for a long time.  
  
Tsukushi noticed the silence, but refused to push him. So she waited patiently, let Rui run his thought.  
  
"I know you had been observing us." He stated after a moment. It's not accusing her, just a statement.  
  
Tsukushi recognized the tone and smiled, carefully hide the surprise she felt. Sure, she had underestimated her target, but to actually notice her observing them would take only a very deep observer to notice that. 'Does anyone else know it?' She raised an eyebrow in a silent question.  
  
Rui understood her question, "no one knows this other than me."  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "I'm very interested in you and your friends."  
  
"I can see that, but why?"  
  
Tsukushi's smile turned playful, "What do you think the reason is?"  
  
Rui stared at her for a long time, scrutiny. "You are different than others. People were interest in us, but for very few reasons. I seen none of the reason in you, I only see curiosity, and perhaps," Rui paused.  
  
Tsukushi smirked, "and what?" she had been surprised again by Rui's insight.  
  
"A will to defeat." Rui finished.  
  
Tsukushi smiled and nodded. "You are right, I had planned to kick F4's ass."  
  
Rui looked at her with astonishment, surprised at her frankness and motive.  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "I changed my mind. You are a worthy friend, and I rarely get one of those. I rather have a friend who I can always depend on than satisfy my little ambition, which I could do without. My name is Makino Tsukushi. You can call me Tsukushi." She holds out her hand.  
  
Rui stared at the outstretched hand, and looked at Tsukushi's smiling face. Very few people had offered him true friendship; many people just give up after encounters with the boy. He smiled and nodded. Taking her hand, "my name is Hanazawa Rui, you can call me Rui."  
  
Tsukushi's smile turned to a smirk, "you talked a lot for today."  
  
Rui paused, yes, he had talked more today than he would in six month. Tsukushi had a calming aura that had erased any awkwardness he would have with others. He was very comfortable with her, and felt if he could open up to her. This is something no one was able to do ever since Shizuka left, even Shizuka had taken months to get him to open up. Rui turned to look at Tsukushi, 'am I right to open up to her. Something tells me it's right. But after Shizuka,' then Tsukushi turned and smiled, he was reassured. Yes, he is right. "You are a friend." He smiled, replied to her last statement.  
  
Tsukushi returned the smile, and waved. "See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Rui looked at her retreating shadow, "Yes, tomorrow." He whispered.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
FD: oh I know it look like I'm going to pair Tsukushi with Rui, but I'm really pairing her with Doumyouji. Rui and Tsukushi are just really good friend.  
  
YF: Rui talk too much.  
  
FD: but it's just Tsukushi's charming personality. Oh, could you tell me who you would like to pair Rui with. Please send me your review so I know.  
  
YF: yeah! REVIEW! 


	3. Author's note READ IT! RT or TT

FD* Screaming in frustration!* OH! I'M SO CONFUSED, SHOULD I MAKE THIS A T/T OR R/T FANFICTION!  
  
YF* you see, my aibou here is having some problems with the pairing of the story.  
  
FD* I wanted to make this a T/T story in the start, but then I read some of hana yori dango of Rui's point of view. It's so SAD! I just don't know!. Now I don't know who I should pair Tsukushi with.  
  
YF* sigh* so we decide to ask all of you for your opinion. Review and tell us who would you like to see Tsukushi pair with.  
  
FD* Thank you very much! 


	4. Chapter three

FD* Hello! I'm back!  
  
YF* you took so long! The reviews are gonna hate you!  
  
FD* sorry about that everyone! I had a huge writer block! But now the juice is flowing again!  
  
YF* geez!  
  
FD* oh I had decided to follow the advice of mime_virgo. Thank you so much for your advice! So instead of be positive what pairing I'm going to do, I'm just going to follow the instinct. As for what pairing, you have to wait and see. Thank you!  
  
YF* disclaimer: we do not own Hana yori dango  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for helping me take the books to Sensei-Fujika." Makiko said gratefully to Tsukushi.  
  
"Oh, no problem." Tsukushi smiled cheerfully at Makiko, and received a beam in return. 'What's the next sep? How can I introduce myself to the F4? Better make one with flare.' Tsukushi's thought then drifted toward the one particular member of F4, one with the name of Hanazawa Rui.  
  
'oh, you interest in him?" a voice said inside her head.  
  
'He is a friend.' Tsukushi replied mentally.  
  
'Hmm, he's a strange one, very observant.'  
  
'I know, however he does have one problem.'  
  
'Pose as an obstacle for your desire to cause chaos.'  
  
'Oh, it's great talking to myself this way, the conversation flows so easily.' Tsukushi sent a mental picture of happiness.  
  
'It just shows that you are crazy, you know that."  
  
'Yeah, and proud of it too.' (FD* she's not crazy, it's just that she like to discuss things inside her head. It helps with her plan making. This will appear in later chapters as well.)  
  
'Anyway, you still want to challenge F4, don't you?'  
  
'Yeah, especially that arrogant leader, Doumyouji Tsukasa.'  
  
'But you do know that Rui probably won't take that kindly if you decide to bash his friend.'  
  
'Come on, that Doumyouji need some lessons, besides, it's not like I'm going to seriously hurt him. Rui won't mind that. I'm just going to teach that bastard how horrible his attitude is.'  
  
'Yeah, and now you are the angle of justice.'  
  
'Do I hear sarcasm?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Grr! Stupid voice in my head!'  
  
'Who is also you.'  
  
'Hmph, So Rui will understand. If he attempt to control me, then he's not as worthy as I had first thought.'  
  
'Yes, well, thought of a plan yet?'  
  
'Waiting for your opinions.'  
  
So, as Makiko happily chatted along, Tsukushi is debating with herself inside her head about how to confront F4.  
  
"Ah!" Makiko's sudden surprised exclaim snapped Tsukushi out of her schemes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsukushi called out to Makiko from the stairs.  
  
Makiko, who is now surrounded by scattered geography books, shook her head and turned to Tsukushi. However there is a strange look on Tsukushi's face.  
  
"What's going—" Makiko started when interrupted by an irate growl.  
  
"Get off, you stupid woman!"  
  
Makiko turned slowly down, and found the leader of F4 snarling at her. Her worst nightmare had come true!  
  
Like a startled deer, Makiko leaped up from Doumyouji's back, apologizing almost desperately, hopping against all possibility to prevent the dreadful sentence.  
  
"You'll get a red tag tomorrow." Doumyouji uttered the fearsome words.  
  
Makiko dropped onto the ground, all energy left her.  
  
These of course fell in the eyes of Tsukushi, who stood on top of the stairs.  
  
'Golden opportunity.'  
  
'God loves me.' Tsukushi replied back with a grin.  
  
She looked over at Rui, who stood in the back, face blank. She caught his eyes, knowing full well that challenge and slight apology is in her eyes. Confident he would understand, she conveyed the silent message.  
  
Rui's eyes would look same as ever to any other person, but Tsukushi saw the spark of amusement and something that pass so quickly that even she have trouble grasping it. Rather than waste time analyzing it, she stepped off the stairs.  
  
'Let the confrontation begin.' She said silently to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, mister, but have you been taking your medication?" Doumyouji turned angrily toward the smiling face of Tsukushi.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Doumyouji growled and glared at her.  
  
"Well, let's see, you are saying getting a red tag like it's some sort of threat." Tsukushi raised an eyebrow at Doumyouji and smiled innocently.  
  
"Of course it's a threat! Don't you know the rules around here? Anybody who gets a red tag will be chased out of the school immediately." Doumyouji announced proudly, realizing Tsukushi didn't know about the red tag. (FD* or so he thinks) he then grinned maliciously, "you are getting a red tag also for insulting me, unless of course, you get on your knees and beg me." Instead of normal white face and many apologies, all he gets is a skeptical look. "Why aren't you begging?!" Doumyouji felt his temper flare again.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm not going to be scared off by a piece of paper. But if it make you feel better, tag me all you want. Who am I to deprive you this simple pleasure from you?" Tsukushi frowned at him and replied.  
  
'How dare she talk to me that way!' Doumyouji thought as he glared at the frustrating girl.  
  
"Besides, who thought such a dumb idea? Red tag? The person who invented it probably robbed the idea from kindergartens." Tsukushi's sharp criticism penetrates Doumyouji's rage.  
  
"Dumb idea! It was the most brilliant idea ever!" Doumyouji yelled.  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes mockingly, "Can you tell me what's so great about turning the entire school to bully one poor student. Geez, the guy just can't face it like a man, and must get others to do his little battle."  
  
Doumyouji was slightly taken back, but quickly retorted. "He cans so! I'm the inventor! My family is the richest one in all Japan!" Steams are coming from his ears. Instead of another remark, Tsukushi looked apologetic. 'Ha, guess she doesn't have as much guts as I thought.' Underneath the triumph feeling, there was a twinge of disappointment. Her fire and spirit had reminded him of someone, but apparently it falls in front of riches.  
  
"I'm so sorry to insult you like that. Don't worry, I'm sure one day, you'll catch up with rest of us."  
  
Snapped out of his thought, Doumyouji stared at her as her words finally went through his brain. "What do you mean, catch up?"  
  
Tsukushi smiled innocently, "I know how hard it is. I used to help out in the mentally challenged class. So I know people like you feel." Then she sympathetically pats his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT! I'm not a retard!" Doumyouji yelled back hotly, instead received a pity look.  
  
"Don't worry; I know many people deal in special case like yours. With your money, I'm sure your mind will soon catch up to normal people's standard." Tsukushi smiled earnestly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Enraged, Doumyouji throw a punch toward Tsukushi, wanting to stop those horrible words from spilling out.  
  
However, he felt a pull at his arm, and then next thing he know, he was flipped and throw on the ground with a loud thud. Stunned, he lifts his eyes to Tsukushi who had her hands around her hip. Then as if he's a small child, Tsukushi lifted his collar up, and pulled hard on the curly mass that is his hair.  
  
"Oww!" Doumyouji yelped sharply, then looked in horror at the several dark strands now rest in Tsukushi's palm.  
  
"Stop acting like a little girl, geez, it's only hair." Tsukushi frowned at him.  
  
"You slammed me on the ground and pulled my hair out." Doumyouji murmured; eyes stared blankly at the hair.  
  
"It's your own fault. Didn't your mother teach you never hit a girl!" Tsukushi smirked then turned to the now stunned F3. Their eyes are widened and mouths are wide open. Of course that only applies to Akira and Soujirou. Rui's face bore his usual indifference, but there is a spark of shock if you are Tsukushi.  
  
"Gave me 100 bucks each." Tsukushi said, hand holding out.  
  
Rui looked at her, not quite understand her motive, but obeyed her. The other follows suite, still in awe of what just took place.  
  
"What's this for?" Akira said, after finally regain his composure.  
  
"Well, don't you think I would notice three guys who are watching at the sideline? The show is not free you know." Tsukushi grinned.  
  
Soujirou smiled in understanding, "My name is Nishikado Soujirou. May I ask this brave young lady's name?"  
  
"No flirting please.'" Tsukushi smiled at the awkward look on Soujirou's face. "My name is Makino Tsukushi." She then walked toward Doumyouji. The other three watched her movements, wondering what's going on.  
  
"Here."  
  
Doumyouji looked down at the hundred dollar bill in his hand and looked back at Tsukushi.  
  
"Sorry about the mentally challenged remarks. It's kind of cruel. But it's entirely cause by the onlookers there. So it's not exactly all my fault. Oh and that's your share of the fee."  
  
"You are sorry." Doumyouji said slowly, no longer trust her to display any normal attitudes. (FD* or those by his standard.)  
  
"Not really, you need to shape up, and you really are simple minded." Tsukushi crossed her arms.  
  
"WHAT! I need to shape up! I'm simple minded! Why should I listen to an ugly and poor girl like you!" Doumyouji roared again.  
  
Tsukushi yawned, "Can you stop repeating everything I said? Or is it you can't come up with new vocabulary?"  
  
"Grr!" Doumyouji growled.  
  
"Sit, boy!" Tsukushi blurted out. "Sorry, couldn't resist. He acted like a dog." Tsukushi quickly added, seeing the confused looks. 'Geez, don't these people ever watch Inuyasha.'  
  
'They are not anime freaks like you.'  
  
"You'll be red tagged tomorrow!" Doumyouji pointed at Tsukushi, remembering his original threat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Tsukushi waved, as if the comment is unimportant.  
  
"I'm serious!" Doumyouji yelled.  
  
"Then I await your challenge." Tsukushi turned around and smirked at him. The she left, dragging a confused Makiko with her.  
  
'Just you wait. Doumyouji Tsukasa. I'm just beginning.' Tsukushi laughed mentally, 'BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
Back to F4  
  
Doumyouji looked down at the hundred dollar bill in his hand, and gave a tiny smile. Carefully he tucked the bill inside his pocket, and the smile widened. 'Tsukushi' he thought, and smiled again.  
  
Akira and Soujirou didn't catch this little scene of Doumyouji, but Rui did.  
  
He frowned, 'Tsukasa looked happy.' He mused, somehow suspecting this mood is caused by Tsukushi. This conclusion didn't relive him; instead cast a shadow over his mind, though he did not know why.  
  
"Come on! Let's get to my house and plan this girl's demise!" Tsukasa's voice snapped Rui out of his thought.  
  
Wordlessly, he followed Doumyouji.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FD* so what do you guys think. This is one of my longest chapters.  
  
YF* you make Tsukushi seem so mean; all those retard remarks and all.  
  
FD* she just joking, it is to shock the F3. She apologized later, didn't she?  
  
YF* I say she is still mean.  
  
FD* she is not!  
  
YF*Hmph  
  
FD* well, I apologize if she seem mean, but she really isn't. Please review! 


	5. Chapter four

FD* Hello! I'm back! Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
  
YF* wow, you actually updated pretty quickly this time.  
  
FD* well, my homework isn't that much, so I had time now.  
  
YF* okay, let's not waste our reader's time, okay?  
  
FD* Disclaimer: we don't own hana yori dango.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter four  
  
'Time to prepare for the war!' Tsukushi thought after entering her bedroom. She quickly moved to her computer and started the special programs.  
  
This is not a normal computer. This is one of the technology wonders created by the famous computer genius, who happen to have an interesting history with Tsukushi. This specially designed computer is voice controlled, can hack into any computer system in the world, and its artificial intelligence make it invaluable during Tsukushi's planning stages.  
  
Tsukushi quickly got to work and prepare for the upcoming attacks of Eitoku High.  
  
At the living room  
  
"Mwhahahahaha!" loud and insane laughter penetrate through the wall.  
  
Tsukushi's mother beamed at her husband, "Look, our little Tsukushi is so happy in her new school."  
  
Mr. Makino smiled back, "I know. She must be really happy to laugh so loudly and joyfully1" (FD* DENSE!)  
  
The two adult Makino smiled at each other and went back to their own business, which is imagine Tsukushi marry a rich guy.  
  
The next day  
  
Tsukushi walked into the school leisurely, ignoring all those penetrating eyes of the student body.  
  
'Geez, if I didn't know better, I can swear they are trying to burn a hole through my body with their burning gaze.' Tsukushi though amusedly.  
  
She walked slowly up to her locker, slowly dialed the combination, aware painfully of the tension that's slowly building up. She dragged this moment as long as she could and suddenly yanked her locker open. Staring at her face is a red slip with F4's signature at the back. 'You are dead' screamed loud and clear from the paper.  
  
'Hmm, they really need a new graphic designer. This paper has the worst threat design I had ever seen." Tsukushi mused, slightly disappointed at the lack of dramatic effects. Well a challenge is a challenge, and she isn't about to refuse one that had delivered right into her hands.  
  
Tsukushi looked around. The students had all stopped what they are doing. Each of them is grinning nastily at Tsukushi with the promise of pain.  
  
Tsukushi closed her eyes, and when she opens her eyes, they showed dark amusement and indifference so strongly that even the densest student is able to detect it. Giving them her best vampire smirk, "Well, I'm ready as you are my sweet victims, this game's prize will be," she paused, licked her lips and reveal gleaming canine fangs, "your blood."  
  
"Dong" a sound came loud and clear in the now silent hallway. A girl had fainted in horror. Everyone was stunned; the hallway paused in horrifying tension.  
  
Unfortunately, Tsukushi chose this moment to ruin her very convincing dark aura. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsukushi couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. She rolled down on the ground laughing hysterically. She clutched her now extremely painful stomach and spitted out the 'fangs'.  
  
"I can't believe you people actually fell for the oldest trick in history." She shook her head at the students. "Well, I still await your best shot, even if it comes from amateurs." Still chuckling, Tsukushi gathered her books and left for class.  
  
After a full minute, the students finally understood Tsukushi's trick. Immediately, enraged reactions erupt from the student body. "How dare she?" was one of the frequent sentence. However, even if the majority of the students are hostile toward this trick, there are those who are impressed and admired Tsukushi's genius. But as the one who is red tagged, the attacks to Tsukushi remain.  
  
In the classroom  
  
After she stepped into the classroom, Tsukushi immediately detected the work of her schoolmate. Her desk is gone.  
  
"Leave! Eitoku High is not for some poor person like you." One of the students said nastily.  
  
Tsukushi raised an eyebrow, "That is the most pathetic attempt I had ever heard. Come back when you learned a more intelligent phrase." She dismissed him nonchalantly.  
  
The student's face turned red, "Why...you..." he sputtered angrily and stood up. Several of the students gathered around his desk and glared at Tsukushi.  
  
Quickly, Tsukushi curled her leg around his desk and with her martial art skill; she dragged the desk to her.  
  
To the other students, it is as if the desk suddenly slipped out of their hands and moved in front of Tsukushi.  
  
"Why, thank you for the new desk." She smiled sweetly to that obnoxious student. "What!" he exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't push that hard."  
  
No one is listening to his protest, they are convinced that he had purposely helped Tsukushi and foiled their plan.  
  
Tsukushi grinned.  
  
During the class, Tsukushi caught a movement at corner of her eye. 'egg treatments, huh? Same old tricks.' She dropped her pencil down on the floor. Timing her opportunity, she bended down just as the eggs sailed over her head and landed with a splutter on the hair of a near by girl.  
  
"Ahh!" a blood hurling screech emitted from that girl as she stared, horrified at her ruined hair. Gathering up her eggs, she threw them hard at the student who had attempted to throw the eggs at Tsukushi. Her eggs were not very accurate, so instead of landing on the target, it spluttered against several other students' uniforms. This of course resulted in a full egg war. Eggs were threw everywhere, landing on the student's hair, cloth and face.  
  
"Stop! Students!" the teacher tried to stop this egg was, but was quickly silenced. Dozens of eggs spluttered against him by the now blood thirsty students. And one lucky egg found its way to his mouth and successfully kept its shells.  
  
"Ringing!" after a long fifteen minutes, the bell ringed, snapped the students out of their battle fever.  
  
Tsukushi calmly crawled out of the desks. She smoothed the rumpled school uniform and said the students, who are now all covered with eggs. "That was most interesting. Bye now, I have to get to my next class." She smiled and walked out, the only one in that class without any egg on her body.  
  
The students stared at each other; their target had got away clean as she had come in, while they are covered head to toe with 'egg treatment'.  
  
Tsukushi's amused laughter ringed through out the hallway.  
  
The rest of the day passed same as the first class. Tsukushi outsmarted the students and made them eat their own dirt, which in one case, literally.  
  
Tsukushi mused at that one memory. One of the students apparently thinks it would be funny to force her to eat dirt and humiliate her. Well, when you put an immature bully and a martial art champion together, you get champion kick ass. With her skill, Tsukushi quickly forced the guy on the ground, sputtering out his own plant fertilizer. Of course, Tsukushi is skilled enough to disguise her ability. It wouldn't do well if everyone in the school is afraid of her. There would be no challenge from them at all. Tsukushi chuckled at the memory of the guy grimacing and spilt out dirt form his mouth. It was a very funny sight.  
  
After ten minutes of leisure walking, Tsukushi finally arrived at her destination. She walked into the school cafeteria, and noted with amusement and excitement that the room had gone quite. Enjoy her moment of power, she walked slowly to F4's table and stopped right in front of them.  
  
"PA!" everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Tsukushi had slapped the red slip in front of Doumyouji. She smiled, "HI!"  
  
Doumyouji glanced up in confusion, and received a big grin from Tsukushi. "So, you finally realized you mistake, huh? If you beg hard enough, perhaps I'll take it easy on you." Doumyouji laughed. His laughter sound forced and hollow even to his own ears. But he refused to listen to the little warning at the back of his head. Years of getting his own way had made him incredibly confident. 'Why am I nervous? No one can survive the red slip.' He thought.  
  
Tsukushi's smile got bigger, Doumyouji's nervousness increased.  
  
'This is unnerving.' He thought silently, leaning slightly back.  
  
'He looks like he expects me to bite him.' Tsukushi smiled, "sorry to disappoint you, but I merely came her to point out how lame your design is."  
  
"What!" Doumyouji sputtered.  
  
Tsukushi hold up the red slip in front of him, and wiggled her finger. "I'm very disappointed in you, I expect better from someone who had been in this for such a long time."  
  
Tsukushi bended down, and pointed at the red slip, "First of all, the color coordinate are bad. Second of all, there is no design what so ever. It's so plain."  
  
Doumyouji found himself nodding in agreement when he suddenly realized his action. "You!" He spited out in rage, his face turned to the normal red color.  
  
"And last of all. What are you live in, Stone Age? Now we have technology. Besides how come you never change you design? It's the same every year. I want something different!" Tsukushi shook her fist in Doumyouji's face.  
  
Doumyouji gaped at her, and then clutch his fist. "How dare you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Tsukushi waved dismissively, and then she took out a remote. "This is how you do it." she pressed the play button.  
  
In the cafeteria, there is a huge screen for entertainment purpose, after all this is a school for the rich students.  
  
The screen immediately changed to a scene of five anime characters. Through animated, it's till easy to recognize who they are supposed to be. The DVD shows basically Tsukushi kick F4's ass. There are a lot of action, sound emphasis and wonderful visual effects.  
  
"See, that's how you do it." Tsukushi concluded with a smile as the DVD ended with 'THIS IS WAR! F4!'  
  
Everyone stared in surprise, their jaws dropped down to the ground.  
  
"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Soujirou exclaimed.  
  
"Simple animation." Tsukushi answered with a smile.  
  
Doumyouji snapped out of his thoughts and swirled around. "What are you smiling at her for?! She's the enemy."  
  
Tsukushi and Soujirou both stared at him, then simultaneously turned to the other.  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you again!"  
  
They said together, both grinned  
  
Doumyouji fumed, "Stop smiling at each other." He shouted angrily.  
  
Tsukushi turned, hand on hip, "Oh, yeah, I hope you had better tricks up your sleeves. Don't let me down." She walked pass Doumyouji and patted his shoulder.  
  
"What..." Doumyouji's eyes widen in surprise at her action. A almost unnoticeable red hue color his cheeks.  
  
He closed his eyes, calmed himself, and then turned to the direction of Tsukushi's retreating back. "Just you wait! Makino Tsukushi!" His face filled of arrogance and confidence. A bright sparkle lit in his eyes.  
  
Tsukushi turned around. "You are learning, Doumyouji Tsukasa." With that, she vanished into the shadows.  
  
In this exchange, no one had noticed that the normally emotionless expression on Rui's face had flicked to one of sullen.  
  
In Rui's room  
  
Rui's pov  
  
I stared at the ceiling. For the first time in my life, I can't fall asleep. Imagine what others would think if they saw me now. Hanazawa Rui, who need at least 15 hours of sleep, has insomnia.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
FD* Cliffhanger!  
  
YF* Rui start to like Tsukushi just in few days. That's way too fast.  
  
FD* No! Rui feel mostly friendship right now, though he does get a little jealous. But it's mostly friendship.  
  
YF* the poor readers, now they have to wait mouths to see another chapter.  
  
FD* I already wrote the next chapter.  
  
YF* What!  
  
FD* I just need to type it. So, every one expect another chapter soon.  
  
YF& FD* please review! 


	6. Chapter Five

FD Hi! I'm back!  
  
YF you are late.  
  
FD Hey! It's my fastest update yet.  
  
YF But you already wrote it. So it's late.  
  
FD sigh disclaimer: I don't own Hana yori dango  
  
Chapter five  
  
I sighed; my thought went back to today's event. Tsukushi apparently had moves of her own. Not only had she dodged all the attacks of the student body, but she had also beat Tsukasa at his own game once again.  
  
I chuckled at the memory of Tsukasa's anger flushed face. He absolutely has no chance against Tsukushi. I can tell she is not your average girl. I'm not just talking about her unusual spirit. She processes incredible skills, but the only one that I'm positive about is martial art.  
  
She probably didn't notice, but I was outside her first period class. I saw the way she dragged the desk to her. No average girl is able to do that. As the heir of one of the four largest companies in Japan, I'm trained to defend myself. Her move is amazing.  
  
Then my thought drifted to the scene in cafeteria. She is truly something else, with a spirit that absolutely shines among her peers. No one had ever dared to defy F4. Tsukushi not only defied us, but she beat us too. She is full off life and energy. So different compare to Shizuka, yet both of them reached out to me when I thought no one would.  
  
With that thought, my mind drifted to Shizuka. She had always been my untouchable idol, and still is. With such a beauty and kindness, sometimes I even wonder if I'm worthy to be in her presence. I had loved her ever since I was a child and still do. Shizuka had always been serene and dignified. People gathered around her to admire her. Tsukushi on the other hand, had a spirit of fire. There is this alluring excitement in her eyes that drawn people to her in order to share the light in her eyes. She radiate warm and comfortable aura that made people feel relaxed.  
  
I smiled slowly at the memory of our first meeting.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "I changed my mind. You are a worthy friend, and I rarely get one of those. I rather have a friend who I can always depend on than satisfy my little ambition, which I could do without. My name is Makino Tsukushi. You can call me Tsukushi." She holds out her hand.  
  
Rui stared at the outstretched hand, and looked at Tsukushi's smiling face. Very few people had offered him true friendship; many people just give up after encounters with the boy. He smiled and nodded. Taking her hand, "my name is Hanazawa Rui, you can call me Rui."  
  
Flashback ends  
  
It's funny; we became instant friends in our first face-to-face meeting. Ah, face-to-face meeting...  
  
Flashback  
  
Soujirou smiled in understanding, "My name is Nishikado Soujirou. May I ask this brave young lady's name?"  
  
"No flirting please.'" Tsukushi smiled at the awkward look on  
Soujirou's face.  
  
"My name is Makino Tsukushi."  
  
Flashback ends  
  
I frowned; Tsukushi had also been very friendly to Soujirou in their first meeting also. Somehow this thought lingers like a dark specter over my mind. Then there was...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Soujirou exclaimed.  
  
"Simple animation." Tsukushi answered with a smile.  
  
Doumyouji snapped out of his thoughts and swirled around. "What are you smiling at her for?! She's the enemy."  
  
Tsukushi and Soujirou both stared at him, then simultaneously turned to the other.  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you again!"  
  
They said together, both grinned  
  
Flashback ends  
  
I shook my head, refusing to dwell on the subject of Soujirou. I turn my thought to Tsukasa, the little odd smile after his first meeting with Tsukushi, the strange fire in his eyes when Tsukushi and he had their battle. He seems excited...  
  
I focus on the memories of Tsukushi and Tsukasa encounters. I analyze the gleam in his eyes and could only draw to one conclusion. Tsukasa is excited by Tsukushi's challenge.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." I said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Rui, come to the Star Pub. We had to discuss what to do about Tsukushi." Tsukasa's rough boyish voice filled up the phone.  
  
"Can't. I need my sleep. Bye." With that I hanged up the phone. There had been no mistake; this phone call had confirmed my conclusion. Tsukasa is challenged by her spirit and want to engage her in battle. But for how long?  
  
At the Star pub  
  
Akira strolled in casually, "Sorry I'm late. Where's Rui?"  
  
Tsukasa frowned, "I called him, but he was sleeping. I bet he sleeps 15 hours per day. It's boring here."  
  
Soujirou smiled, "What about Tsukushi? She is certainly not boring!"  
  
Akira smiled, "She's pretty as well. I guess she is like Tsukasa's sister?"  
  
Tsukasa narrowed his eyes, "No way! My sister is much better."  
  
Soujirou shook his head, "You have a sister complex."  
  
Tsukasa throw a playful punch at Soujirou, "Shut up- My sister is a special kind of girl."  
  
Soujirou nodded, "Yeah, she's beautiful, but strong."  
  
Tsukasa smiled confidently, " Anyway, I will kick her out. I already have an idea."  
  
Back to Rui's room  
  
The conclusion didn't relieve me a bit. Tsukasa is interested in Tsukushi, but how serious is he? Tsukasa will not want to be Tsukushi's opponent after awhile. By then, what will he do? In my mind surfaced an image, Tsukasa will want her! (FD if you are thinking rubbish, then I'm telling you, the want he mean is like want as a girlfriend. Tsukasa will want Tsukushi as his girlfriend. Rui now know Tsukasa likes her. Okay?) Will Tsukushi accept him? Tsukasa is not like Akira and Soujirou, he's not a player. But why does he want Tsukushi? I thought angrily.  
  
I sit up quickly, surprised at my own frustration. I sighed and fall back in my bed. Tsukushi is slowly getting acquainted with Tsukasa, and if her motive is what I think it was. Tsukasa and she are long before over. It felt all too like the time I got my new teddy bear. Tsukasa saw it and insisted on having it. No other teddy bear would satisfy him except mine.  
  
I shook my head, 'idiot, Tsukasa didn't even know that I knew Tsukushi before, how can this two feeling be the same?' but it felt too familiar.  
  
I had wanted to keep Tsukushi a secret from the others. In a way, she can be my special friend, but now everyone seems to want her, especially Tsukasa. I felt in a way I'll just fade way to her and become not Rui, but just a member of F4.  
  
What am I thinking? I know I'm not getting enough sleep. I quickly snuggled back to my bed, and feel sleep claim me.  
  
Before I fall back into a sure disturbed sleep, an image drifted in my mind. The picture of Tsukushi and Tsukasa, both with fire, excitement, and challenge in their eyes. A sigh escaped my mouth before sleep finally took me away from all those complicated thoughts.  
  
FD HI! What do you think?  
  
YF you wrote an entire chapter on Rui's feeling!  
  
FD well, yeah.  
  
YF what about Tsukasa, are you going to write one chapter about him too?  
  
FD maybe, well readers, please review and give me your suggestions! 


	7. Chapter Six

FD I'm so sorry! It's being so long since I last updated!

YF the readers are so mad at you!

FD I know, so this chapter is longer than my normal ones. Enjoy!

YF disclaimer: hana yori dango does not belong to us.

* * *

Chapter six

The next day, it was eerily calm. Tsukushi's nerves tensed, ready for any type of attack, but surprisingly, none came. Not only is there no attack, there's no conversation either. An uncomfortable silence settled whenever Tsukushi approaches. She is completely isolated, of course that is not going to bother our evil genius.

'Hmm, something's up. I better be ready.' Tsukushi mused silently as she walked through the hallway, aware of the hostile stares directed at her. 'This is so exciting!' she mentally squealed.

The school bell signaled the end of the day, Tsukushi walked cautiously through the now almost deserted school.

"Heh, heh," nasty chuckles drifted into her ears. "Bingo," Tsukushi mentally nodded and turned to face the speakers.

Three guys walked up to her, an unpleasant glint in their eyes.

Tsukushi gave them a quick look-over. All of them are apparently heavy muscles. They are clothed in dark loose shirts and pants with skull or snake print on it. Silver chains hang around the neck and wrist. However instead of producing an aura of gangster intimidation, it only made them look over dramatic. It's like children wearing clothes of adults. Tsukushi thought this amusedly.

"What?" Tsukushi said slowly.

The three boys, who are apparently unaware that they are objects of amusement, crossed their arms, showing off their thick arms. This of course just looks ridiculous to Tsukushi.

The boy with spiked hair holds out a sheet of paper to her and grinned. "We got your note."

"My note?" Tsukushi dragged her words.

"See here," the spike hair pointed at the paper, "You said you would do anything to have someone talk to you." He stared openly at her chest and skirt, his intent is obvious.

Tsukushi frowned, through no stranger to these tactics, when encountering them; it still gave her a disgusting feeling. 'Doumyouji, you disappoint me.' She thought sadly, and then turned to the boys. She held her head high and glared, "I did no such thing, if you even have a little brain cells, you would have figure it out by now." Her voice is commanding, like a queen.

The boys stepped back a little, stung by her aura. But the apprehension is not enough. They are determined to accomplish whatever they set out to do.

"Well, we are getting what we want, whether you like it or not." The spiked hair boy smirked nastily. "Get her, guys!"

The other two immediately carried out his command and pushed Tsukushi roughly on the ground. Each of them pinned one of Tsukushi's arm on the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Tsukushi growled a dangerous glint in her eye.

The sound had momentarily stopped the two followers. They turned to their boss; doubts begin to cloud their mind.

The boss was no more experienced than his underlings, his heart wavered. However the disgust glint in Tsukushi's eyes and possibly something else made the decision for him.

"Go on!" he encouraged them.

The other two turned back to Tsukushi. Traces of fear are still evident in their eyes. Hesitantly; they pursed their lips and "€

"What the hell are you doing?!" a cleared enraged voice cut through the air, scaring the lights out of the three boys.

They turned startled and met the steely eyes that belong to the one name Hanazawa Rui.

Rui is practically consumed by the fires of fury. His voice was deadly calm as he issued the order, "Get out." He spitted out the words.

"But, Hanazawa-san, Doumyouji-sama "€" The spiked Hair boy stuttered.

"NOW!" Rui hissed.

Scared out of their wits, the three boys run away from the scene.

"Are you okay?" Rui kneel down beside Tsukushi. His anger vanished, concern and anxiety shone in his eyes.

Tsukushi stared at Rui in complete surprise. Sure, she expected Rui to be concerned about her, but to openly show it like that was not in her range of expectation.

The surprised in Tsukushi's eyes alerted Rui of his uncharacteristic behavior. He quickly stood up; a mask immediately covered his face, leaving his expression blank.

Tsukushi was immediately aware of the withdrawal, called out, "Rui, come on. I was surprised, yes, but pleasantly. It's nice that you show me that you worried about me. This just proves that we are friends." She lightly tugged his sleeves, feeling no resistance, pulled him down so Rui sat beside her.

"Come on, you are not mad, are you?" she kneeled in front of him and pouted cutely.

Rui turned lightly away, effectively avoided her pout.

Tsukushi grinned then giggled. She put her hands on the sides of Rui's face and turned it toward her. She then used her fingers and lifted Rui's mouth into a comical smile. Tsukushi smiled happily, "there, now you can't be mad anymore since you smiled!"

Rui's face relaxed and gave a gentle smile back.

Tsukushi beamed at him, then put her fingers beside her own mouth and pulled.

As if a secret message had been send, both of them start to laugh. Happy, clear sounds rumbled in the hallway as the two shared the amusement that simple gesture had brought to them.

The laughter slowly died out, and the two lapsed into comfortable silence.

Tsukushi grinned. "Aren't I a great friend?" I made you laugh!" she said, putting her hand dramatically over her heart.

Rui ruffled her hair at the cute expression she made, then his face turned serious. He turned slightly away from her, "you are in trouble."

Tsukushi tilted her head, "how?"

"Did you know what those boys want?! They want "€"

"Rape me?" Tsukushi cut him off, a slight smile on her lips.

Rui narrowed his eyes, "Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi shook her head lightly, "I don't really think they would really rape me. Scare me? Yes. But rape? I don't think so."

Rui stared at her silently, "How do you that, those guys seem pretty determined to me." His voice was soft.

Tsukushi turned to him, "I thought so too, at first. But they are too easily swayed. When I shouted at them, they hesitated and look for instruction from their boss. Besides their entire actions seem forced and practiced, you know."

Rui turned away and stared at the horizon. "Perhaps."

Tsukushi grinned and stretched her arms as she yawned, "And I can take care of myself perfectly if they even think about actually doing that."

"Of course, you are a martial art champion." A sullen mumble is her reply.

"So, you noticed that, huh?" Tsukushi smiled.

"Yeah."

The two lapsed into silence once more.

"Tsukushi, which one is the real you?" Rui asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so fiery when you confronted with Tsukasa. Sarcastic remarks are practically spewing out of your mouth. But right now you are calm and sweet. Not to mention you are an actual martial art champion. Which one is the real you?"

"They are all me. I guess I just have a lot of different sides. I showed them when the situation is suitable."

"Suitable?"

"Tsukasa is my opponent, so I let out all my fires at him. You are my friend, so I confide and laugh with you. The martial art is just a skill. I used it to kick ass!"

Rui gave a small smile, her comparison made him happy. "What are your other sides?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know? I'm not going to tell you right now. After all, what's the fun in that?"

Rui nodded slightly in expectance. "Do you like it? Playing with Tsukasa?" he asked.

Tsukushi's eyes widened slightly at the abrupt change of subject, and then nodded. "This is what I **_love_**! I feel excited to plot schemes and carry them out. The planning, the preparing and the actual action gave me a thrill and joy unlike anything else!" her eyes shone as she talked about the activity she loves.

Slightly mesmerized by the luster in Tsukushi's eyes, Rui nodded slowly. Even if he had never felt such intense pleasure, he could feel the echo of it as enthusiasm rolled out in almost visible waves from Tsukushi. It felt like Tsukushi was suddenly filled with more life than ever, not that she seem lifeless before, but suddenly there's this energy coming from her that capture people's eyes. Something so incredibly beautiful and brilliant.

Tsukushi suddenly turned to Rui, "this is what makes me tick."

Awed by the fierce joy on her face, Rui nodded slightly, his lips curved into a gentle smile. "Then go for it, if you wish." He chuckled at the surprised yet delighted expression on her face. Then Rui leaned forward, lightly tapped her forehead with his knuckles and in a mock serious voice, "Just don't go too far."

"Hai!" Tsukushi chirped and beamed at Rui, then grinned slyly, "then you won't interrupt when I'm going through Plan 2."

Rui's face turned to shock as Tsukushi whispered her plan into his ears.

The next morning

"Do, do..." Doumyouji entered Eitoku High, whistling. He crackled his knuckles as glee took over his face. 'Tsukushi is probably regretting the day he encountered Doumyouji Tsukasa.' Confident that he had finally won a match against Tsukushi, Tsukasa is in a very good mood.

The fact that his three underlings did not return to him their reports had completely escaped his mind. Well his confidence could really be his downfall!

Doumyouji's light steps came to a stop as he caught the sight of a huddled figure near a cluster of bushes.

She, assuming the person is a girl; you can't really tell under that thick curtain of dark hair, had her hand on her knees and was hugging her legs to herself. This effort made her look very small and pitiful.

There is a sneak suspicion that slowly crept into Doumyouji's mind. Instead of shouting to the person to scram, he slowly kneeled down until he's at face level with the person. "Hey, who are you?!" he demanded gruffly. The suspicion is growing bigger by the second. The person lifted her head up, the curtain of hair slide apart and revealed a pair of haunted dark eyes accompanied by death pale face.

Doumyouji sprung back at the broken look directed by his number one enemy (as he keeps telling his heart), Makino Tsukushi. He took in a large breathe before finally turned and look back at the seemly lifeless girl.

For a long moment, there was a frozen silence stretched between them.

Abruptly, Doumyouji shook his head violently, 'I can't stand this any more. If this last any longer, I'm going to suffocate.' He stepped forward suddenly and gripped Tsukushi's shoulder in a bruising manner. "What's with you?!" he shook her vigorously as panic threatened to drown him.

Tsukushi turned stiffly toward him. Doumyouji can almost hear her bones creaking as she turned. Her blank stares almost seem to penetrate him. "Why?" she breathed. Her whisper barely audible, but seems like she had screamed right into his ears.

"What?" Doumyouji uttered softly, afraid of the answer.

"Rape." Tsukushi slammed down the dreaded word, a single tear escaped form the corner of her right eye.

Doumyouji stepped back as if had been hit physically. Waves of remorse accompanied by fury flowed inside him. He refused to dwell on the regrets, instead of focus on the raw anger until remorse had dissolved, leaving only anger. "I'm going to kill those bastards." He hissed.

"Why?" the soft whisper broke through his musing of the tortures those boys will go through.

The regrets resurfaced as Doumyouji stared at the traumatized girl, so different from the fiery one he used to know. Now he wished more than anything in the word to restore her back to her original self. He kneeled down; face gentler than it had ever been. "sorry." He whispered his first apology in years. Doumyouji tentatively reached to push those dark locks away from her face.

Tsukushi flinched before his hand reaches its destination.

Doumyouji looked down, apologies came fast and sincere. "Sorry, so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I just want to scare you. This is just a rivalry. I want to win but not hurt you like this." He bit his lips before continuing, "I "€"

"Stop it." A monotonous voice cut into his ramble.

Looking even more contrite, Doumyouji lowered his head. "I'm a stupid bastard!" then there was a soft click noise, Doumyouji stopped in confusion before dismissing it, "I'm so stupid, childish. I never meant it. Sorry, I'm an idiot. I'm a bastard. I'm so sorry!" Doumyouji apologized and insulted himself for umpteenth time, oblivious to the suspicious twitching lips of the supposedly traumatized girl.

"Ka!" this time the sound came loud and clear. Doumyouji jerked his head up, meeting the grinning face of Tsukushi.

His eyes widen in shock as Tsukushi calmly took out a digital camcorder from inside of a bush. It's at a position that it had a complete view of Doumyouji.

Tsukushi clicked it again, "Look everyone, Doumyouji has finally admitted his lack of intelligence. Bravo! This took real courage. Everyone, follow his example." Tsukushi took out a control and pushed the button. Instantly, Doumyouji's groveling voice is everywhere surrounding them. Tsukushi's little explanation followed as his voice ends.

"I win again. Doumyouji Tsukasa. If you think those idiots can actually touch me, you got another think coming!" Tsukushi smirk her trade mark smile.

Doumyouji who was stupefied stared at Tsukushi's familiar expression. He felt a profound relief that made him want to laugh out loud. This is the true Tsukushi! Wait, what's a camcorder in her hands. His eyes widened in terror as realization of what just happened hit him.

He lunged for the camcorder and successfully squashing it flat.

"Zzz!" the former camcorder made a desperate struggle, but cannot fight the power of Doumyouji's muscle clad arms. It died with a spark of light.

However the death of camcorder did not bring with it the end of the film. Doumyouji could still hear his pathetic apologies booming around the school.

"Stop the film!" Doumyouji lunged again and was easily dodged by Tsukushi.

"Noo way!" she jumped and run, with Doumyouji chasing after her.

In front of the cafeteria building, the students watched in amazement as Doumyouji and Makino burst out from the bush.

The gigantic screen on the side of the main building is playing Doumyouji's humiliation and Tsukushi's little explanation in great detail over and over again. Right now, all the students and most of the teachers had come out of their class and devote their complete attention to the screen.

Doumyouji's face grew red as the students simultaneously turned to him. He painfully lifted his head and caught the sight of the screen. He gaped in a way that suspiciously resembled a fish.

Doumyouji turned to the crowd, picking out the staff of the school. "Stop the film!" he roared.

At the command of Doumyouji Tsukasa, the staff immediately obeyed. Unfortunately for Doumyouji, all their attempts were useless. Even cutting the power line was not enough. Tsukushi had really done her job well.

Doumyouji realized the futileness in the situation; choose to turn his attention aback to Tsukushi.

"I'm so going to kill you! Makino!" he lunged for the laughing genius.

"Ha! Dream on!" Tsukushi dodged his attempt. "You have to catch me first." She taunted before breaking off into a run.

The school is instantly filled Tsukushi's taunting voice and laughter accompanied by Doumyouji's outraged roars.

As the event continued, a pair of passive eyes turned cold.

* * *

FD you know, I think I have been a little too mean to Doumyouji.

YF not really, after all he actually had those boy scare her with rape.

FD well, okay then.

YF tell us what you think but no flames!

FD thank you so much.


	8. Chapter Seven

FD:I'm back, finally!

YF: you always take so long to update.

FD: I know I'm sorry. This chapter has what you all been waiting for. drum roll

DOUMYOUJI'S THOUGHTS!

YF: whatever.

Disclaimer: hana yori dango does not belong to us.

* * *

Chapter Seven

At Doumyouji's mansion

Tsukasa was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Today's event is playing in his mind over and over again. Tsukushi tricking him, Tsukushi smirking her little confident smile, Tsukushi dodging him and run, Tsukushi, Tsukushi. There is so many different Tsukushis in his mind that Tsukasa hollered in frustration. This, of course, leads to the quick scampering of his maids and attendants. They are quite familiar with his moods and know that it's wise to leave the danger zone right now.

This is not his style, think so hard. Why do all these things have to be so complicated?! He liked things simple and easy. Tsukasa shook his head vigorously, throw all reason out of the window and concentrate on his raw emotions.

Contrary to what others thought, Tsukasa doesn't hate Tsukushi. Tsukasa's gaze unconsciously drifted to the picture of a beautiful woman on his table. Tsukushi is like his sister, full of fire. He can still remember when he first met her, she knocked him down. No one had ever done that to him...except his sister. His sister is the only one in the family who cared about him. Call it a sister-complex, but wouldn't you be the same way if you are in his situation.

He could still recall the feeling of hot excitement that coursed through his vein every time they meet. He looks forward to those meetings with her. Tsukasa thought that was all there is to it. She was a rival. But today, when she appeared to be broken, he felt not the loss of an opponent, but pain. Pain for hurting someone he felt a mysterious attachment with. Though it turns out to be a trick, it still woke his dormant feelings, force him to acknowledge those sentiments.

It's not that he isn't angry at her. He is, a lot. But the pure relief that what he thought happened, didn't happen is the main emotion. Even when he's screaming at her in outrage, there's this layer of relief.

Now that he just received a wake up call, Tsukasa begin to reconsider his relationship with Tsukushi. He is not satisfied now. He doesn't want her to see him as an enemy, only good for insults and tricks. These little arguments are still needed. After all, it was fun sparring with her; it brings a strange comfort to him. But now he wants something more intimate, something more close. He wants a relationship with her.

'But she is Rival.' His mind argued, Tsukasa hesitated, 'yeah, everyone else knows that we are enemies.' Then he snorted, 'Who cares what everyone else thinks? It's not my style. I do things that I want to do. Why should I resist what I want to do?' made up his decision, Tsukasa drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning

The day had passed relatively uneventful. Tsukushi was greatly amused when several of the students came up to her.

"HI! I think you are very cool to stand up to F4!" a girl looks about sixteen gushed with a nervous giggle.

Her friends also paid similar compliments to Tsukushi before running away.

Tsukushi blinked in surprise as one of the sentences drifted into her ears.

"Oh, it's such a thrill to talk to the forbidden one! s long as F4 doesn't found out of course." The feminine voice concluded with an excited giggle.

'Humph, I seemed to become a game for the students.' Tsukushi mused before heading back to her class.

The entire say was complete bore, no suspense aroused, no attack made. It was boring with a capital b. Tsukushi has a huge pout on her face as she gathered her materials. If any student saw her now, they would have found their courageous rebel sulking in the hallway. Tsukushi sighed, and then brightened. If Tsukasa won't come to her. Then she will just have to go to him.

"La, la la." A soft melody drifted through the hallway. Curiosity compelled Tsukushi to follow that beautiful music. She soon arrived at what seem to be an auditorium. Tsukushi opened the door quietly. In the middle of the stage, Rui was playing a violin with the most serene expression on his face.

Tsukushi smiles and sat on one of the seats. Closing her eyes, she let herself flowed with the music. Rui was very good, in fact, brilliant. She felt serenity and peace engulfed her as soft as a mother's embrace. Tsukushi could almost see Rui's soul, gentle like tranquil water.

Then the music took an abrupt turn, no longer peaceful. It is now spiked by barely contained emotion, there's this thick layer of longing and loss floating just beneath the music. Tsukushi snapped her eyes open and caught the sight of pain on Rui's face. Rui's face have more emotion than she had ever saw him had. Tsukushi watched, transfixed as Rui played. She felt Sympathy welled up in her. Wanting to go and comfort her friend, yet hesitates to disturb him. She waited.

Rui finished the song with a loud bang. He slowly opened his eyes, his chest heaving slightly, as if playing violin had sapped strength out of him. Rui stared at the cell phone in front of him. "Shizuka." He whispered, throat slightly cracked with emotion. He closes his eyes and mentally watched the memories with Shizuka pass through. In this time, in this setting, the ghost of the reminiscences became alive. Rui reopened his eyes with effort and found himself staring at a pair of dark soft eyes, full of sympathy and concern.

"Are you okay? Rui?" Tsukushi's worry laced her question.

Rui felt a warm trickle flowed into his heart, warming his seemly cold body. The familiar pain in his heart seems to be fading. He gives a gentle smile to Tsukushi. "I'm fine." He assured her.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, after a few seconds of scrutiny, she smiled in satisfaction. "You speak the truth." She said in a mock condescending way.

"Yes, judge." Rui teased gently.

Tsukushi grinned and jumped so she is sitting on top of the desk in front of Rui. She innocently tilted her head, a picture of absolute innocence and curiosity.

Rui chuckled at the adorable expression Tsukushi has. Unable to resist, he knocked his knuckles gently her forehead, "What?" a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you know that you look like an angel when you are playing that violin?" Tsukushi asked earnestly.

Rui felt waves of heat attacking his countenance at the compliment. "Honey coated tongue!" he ruffled her hair as his face gradually loses the heat.

Tsukushi chuckled as she move away from Rui's hand. "You are messing up my hair." She pouted. Her eyes landed on the cell phone beside her. "Shi zu ka." She quietly pronounced the name.

Rui froze as the name rung in his mind, the pain has came back.

Tsukushi turned around and was alarmed to see the chalk whiteness of Rui's face. Instantly connecting this reaction with the pain Rui had displayed earlier, Tsukushi almost kicked herself for her insensitive words.

"I'm sorry." Tsukushi whispered quietly, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing!" Rui shouted. The wound is still fresh and she just spill salt on it. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a wave of guilt assault him. She truly did nothing. Rui closed his eyes, unwilling to see the expression on his friend's face.

Then his eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of soft arms encircled his neck. He stiffened, unused to such intimate contact. But the lure of comfort is too good to resist. He relaxed and laid his head on Tsukushi's shoulder.

Tsukushi whispered, "It's alright. You are such a good person. You deserve to be happy. I know one day you will have your happily ever after."

The words are clumsy but heartfelt. Rui smiled into Tsukushi's shoulder. Even though she knew nothing about Shizuka, she still manages to touch his soul and sooth the ache. He tightened his hold on Tsukushi, wishing this sense of peace would last, at least until the pain in his heart faded away.

Tsukushi somehow sense this, stayed. They remain in this position for quite a while, before Tsukushi finally pulled away.

Tsukushi smiled then with her fingers, lifted Rui's mouth into a comical curve.

The two chuckled; this is becoming a familiar joke to them.

"So, did you have fun yesterday?" Rui sat back after they quiet down.

Tsukushi jumped in the air, clapping her hands like a delighted little girl. "It's the best ever. I love it! Doumyouji was so mad!"

Rui ruffled her hair affectionately, "no kidding. He has been in a foul mood ever since your little prank."

Tsukushi grinned in response and tilted her head, "Of course. I'm a prankster genius, you know." Suddenly her eyes widened, "I have to leave now! See ya Rui!" Tsukushi said apologetically, before dashing toward the door.

"Hey what is it?" Rui called out.

Tsukushi turned sideway to look at him mischievously. "I've got a date with Doumyouji." She tossed out the statement and rushed out of the auditorium.

Rui stood there, contemplating her message. He knows what she meant, but the way she word it had induced strange feelings. Rui shook his head, refuse to dwell on it. He turned away, ignoring the tiny voice at the back of his mind.

* * *

FD: some reviews asked about Lar. Well, he's going to come back at some point of the story, just not anytime soon.

YF: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter eight

FDI'm back!

YF I think the reviewers are mad at you

FD I know I'm sorry. However I have extra treat for you all. EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!

YF whatever.

FD Hey! It seems I lean too much on Rui lately; this one will focus more on Tsukasa. Also you get to see Lar today!

Disclaimer: hana yori dango does not belong to us.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter eight

Tsukushi was walking out of the school when she sensed movements around her. She tensed her muscles in preparation for a fight. Her mind conjured up possible identities one after another, but abandoned them just as fast.

Suddenly she sensed a movement on her right. Slightly turned her back, she readies her punch. However the flash of Doumyouji's family crest halted her movements.

'Oh, it's only Doumyouji.' Tsukushi thought in relief and then relaxed her muscles. A very … interesting looking man caught her wrist and starts to push her toward a black limousine.

'Hmm, I wonder what new tricks Doumyouji has up his sleeves.' Tsukushi thought curiously as the man half dragged and half pushed her into the car. Tsukushi halfheartedly struggle. 'I wouldn't want to actually break free and misses Doumyouji's surprise for me, would I?' Tsukushi contemplated lazily, 'of course not!'

Unfortunately for Tsukushi, during her mind musing, Tsukushi had forgotten to restrain her strength. So after suffering a kick in the ribs and getting him arms almost broken, the black clad man decided it's best for her to go to sleep.

'I know I should remember not to hit so hard.' Tsukushi mentally pouted before willingly slip to unconsciousness.

After what seem only a second to her, Tsukushi begin to regain the feel of her legs and arms. No wait, she is still in the knock out state, because why would she feel like someone is rubbing her legs. And when she says someone, it's _a lot _of someone.

Almost afraid to look, Tsukushi cracked one eye open and nearly screamed in horror.

SHE IS IN A SALON! Well, it's not your everyday salon; this place must have the most prestigious treatment in the whole Japan. She is not saying that without proof. Mrs. Seno had once tried to give her a makeover and she demanded one of the bests in Japan. Tsukushi mentally shuddered at the experience; it's just too abominable for word. She had fled the salon after fifteen minutes being trapped in that torture chamber, and leave Mrs. Seno being banned from that salon for life. This place rivals the one Mrs. Seno took her to.

Tsukushi mentally check if they had already performed any sort of horrendous operation on her. To her great relief, she found that they had only done the skin softening, hair styling and other sufferable tasks. However her joy turns to horror as one of the attendant came carry one weapon she recognize, the hair deplete thing.

Tsukushi knocked the tray out of the attendant, unwilling to let that thing came anywhere _near her body. _The occupants in the room was surprised to see their patient stood there, growling. Their surprise turns to alarm as the young girl begin to destroy all their precious beauty equipments.

"Get away from me!" Tsukushi pushed one girl who had been rather persistent to curl her eyelash. "Oh no you don't." she turn to another one who had crept up behind her with what looks like a razor. The girl stopped dead on her tracks and moved away.

Tsukushi caught another one, carry what looks like a gun with weird wires. "Don't even think about it." Tsukushi warned vehemently.

After five minutes, the girls decided that it's better for their health and welling being of the equipment to just let the girl out, but not before forcing her into a designer dress.

Tsukushi didn't put a much fuss about it. After all, she doesn't want to walk out there with only a bathrobe as covering. Her other cloth were "thrown out" as one of lady in the salon so _politely_ pointed out.

"Whoa!" Tsukushi gawked as she walks through what looks like the hall of a royal palace. The guards had dropped her here after she was release from the salon and left to find Doumyouji. She pushed opened the delicately decorated the door and revealed a gigantic living room that must have been at least two time bigger than her entire house.

"My god, Lar's mansion looks like a regular house compare to this." Indeed it is. Every items in this room probably cost more than her house. However Tsukushi had never being the one who coveted wealth, she soon grew bored at the glamour of the house. It is then that Tsukushi noticed a row of pictures on the tables.

Tsukushi walked over to the nearest one and squealed. "Kawaii!" it was a picture of F4 when they are about five. They look pretty much the same as they do now, only with chubby cheeks and small body. It was evident from the photo that their personality was same as they are now. Rui look calm and apathetic while Akira and Soujiro were making eyes with several five year old girls. Tsukasa is looking at the camera with a huge scowl on his face. She has to say, they are the cutest five year olds she had ever seen.

Tsukushi shifted her eyes to another photo just beside it. It was a photo of Tsukasa and Rui. Surprisingly Tsukasa doesn't have a giant scowl on his face, but there still a defiant tilt to his chin and a fierce glow in his eyes. Rui was sitting beside him, hugging a giant teddy bear.

'Hmm, if I have to name this photo, I'll call it the angel and the devil.' Tsukushi giggled quietly and moved on to the next photo.

It was the photo of a very beautiful woman. She has a slim model figure with delicate features. But you can tell that this girl is no pushover. There is a fierce fire in her eyes that strangely resemble Tsukasa. In fact, Tsukushi continued to find even more resemblance as she studied the photo.

"That's my sister." A deep masculine voice said beside her.

"Hmm." Tsukushi nodded absently, and then abruptly turned her head.

"AHH!" Tsukushi shrieked before jumping five feet away from Tsukasa. "Don't you dare make a sound." She growled darkly.

However to someone as rebellious as Tsukasa, this is practically an invitation. He sat down on the floor and laughed. His shoulder shaking uncontrollably and loud clear laughter ringed through out the room.

"Yeah, yeah, ha, ha." Tsukushi said dryly as she sat down on the floor also.

Tsukasa smirked at her, "Hey, I'm finally at the upper hand, don't you think I'm allowed to celebrate?"

Tsukushi grinned; this is something she knows what to do with. "You wish; I would never lose against someone like you."

"Say that again!" Tsukasa growled menacingly.

Tsukushi yawned dramatically, "you are so unimaginative; at least create some new response. I'm bored."

Instead of getting angry as he usually did, Tsukasa grinned suddenly. "Oh this is new alright."

Tsukushi looked at him cautiously, her instinct kicked in and she slowly manipulates her muscles into defensive mode.

Tsukasa turned and grabbed his sister's picture. "She is a real different lady." His tone is affectionate, a voice Tsukushi had never heard him use. Then he turned and scrutinized her, "it seems a plain girl like you could also be attractive."

Tsukushi resisted the urge to scratch her head but was defeated. "Huh?" she said in confusion.

Tsukasa frowned, "I will allow you to be with me, even if you are only a shadow of my sister." His tone was condescending.

Tsukushi hold up her hands to halt what seem like a complete foreign language to her. "Excuse me? I must go and check with my doctor. It seems that I just developed an ear problem. I could have sworn that you just said I will allow you to be with me."

Tsukasa humped impatiently, "I did say that." Then he quickly added in case she had any illusion. "But you will still be bullied. However you are allowed to talk to me, but only when we are alone. You may express your happiness now."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "I was wrong, it's not me who is sick. It's you."

Tsukasa looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Tsukushi said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Hello? Are you masochistic or something? Do you like getting beat up─" Tsukushi stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes widened as she stared at the picture beside her. It's a picture of Tsukasa and his sister when they are about eight. But what surprised her is the fact his sister is beating Tsukasa up. Then Tsukasa's words came to her mind.

_I will allow you to be with me, even if you are only a shadow of my sister._

Tsukushi slowly turned to face Tsukasa, holding the picture. "YOU are a masochist!"

Tsukasa flushed until there's no difference between the color of his face and the crimson T-shirt he's wearing. "I'M NOT!"

Tsukushi looked at him skeptically and pointed at the picture, convinced she needs no other arguments.

Tsukasa growled and snatched the picture out of her hands and attempt to calm the familiar anger that is building up in an alarming rate. "If you are with me, you will have a richer life. I'm the heir of Doumyouji enterprise. I can buy anything in the world." He tries to resume the original topic.

Tsukushi stared at him and raised her eyebrow. "You really are weird." She said and shook head. "Bye." Then Tsukushi got up and start walk away.

Tsukasa quickly got up, "Hey, what's that suppose to mean!"

Tsukushi half turned and looked at him in imitation of boredom, "That means no."

"How can you say no!?" Tsukasa shouted at her retreating back.

Tsukushi sighed and turned fully around, "like this, no." then she walked off.

Tsukasa fumed angrily then scowled, "I'll make sure you are bullied again."

Outside Doumyouji's mansion

Tsukushi put a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming up. Sure, she acted calm in front of Tsukasa, but that's a far cry from how true feeling. Inside she was in turmoil. Insults, pranks, and ambush, those she can deal with. But dating, girlfriend, oh boy.

'He's just trying to tame me. This is a battle tactic, no need to get so worked up.' Tsukushi told herself repeatedly in her head. After all, this is actually the first time someone asked her to be their girlfriend. She never dealt in this kind of stuff.

"ARR! Stupid Doumyouji!" she growled and stomped in the general direction of house.

"Hey, what got you so worked up?" a gentle masculine voice halted her steps.

Tsukushi turned sideway and found herself face to face with Rui. Suddenly getting an inspiration, she turned to Rui. "Hey, is there anything you can't buy with money?"

"Air." Rui answered without hesitation.

Tsukushi looked at him strangely, "have a lot of time on your hand, don't you?"

Rui turned to her in concern, "what's the matter?"

Tsukushi sighed and then smiled. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Once I understood it myself. Bye."

Rui looked at the retreating back o Tsukushi. For some reason, he has an unpleasant feeling about the news she's going to tell him tomorrow.

At night in Tsukushi's house

"Argh! I can't sleep!" Tsukushi threw her pillow on the floor in frustration. To her mortification, it is all due to that little confession Doumyouji made.

"Hmmph. Stupid Doumyouji!" She muttered darkly. This is so embarrassing, she is losing sleep because of some stupid guy has gone crazy and decided he want to date her.

Giving up on understanding any of her muddy thoughts, Tsukushi took up her phone and dialed.

"WHO THE H IS DIALING AT 3AM!" a furious voice blasted into her ears.

"Lar?" Tsukushi grimaced as several more colorful curses drifted through the phone.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Lar said impatiently, anyone would, getting woke up in such ungodly hour.

"Sorry." Tsukushi said apologetically, "but I need your help."

Lar's voice turns to amused, "What? Our genius needs my help? Are you really Tsukushi?"

"Lar, this is serious."

"Fine, what's the matter?"

Tsukushi scratched her head in uncertainty. "Well, have anyone told you that they likes you?"

Lar almost choked, "Oh my god! Did you just ask what I think you did?"

Tsukushi flushed in embarrassment and almost hanged up, but Lar's voice stopped her.

"Am I assuming someone finally notice our little blossoming weed?"

"LAR!" Tsukushi hissed.

Soft chuckles could be heard through the phone. "Listen, its okay if you feel a little nervous. Everybody does when it's their first time."

Tsukushi let out a sigh in relief, "so, it's alright."

"Yeah, I remembered I can't even look at that girl for an entire month!"

Tsukushi laughed, "An entire month?!"

"Yeah, and she thought I was shy and become more forward. Then I had to hide in our school bush every time she came by."

Tsukushi grinned, "Thanks Lar."

"You can thank me with the analysis report, the investment document, the regulation of employee payment, and the other 45 files that I will be sending over tomorrow**."**

"LAR!" Tsukushi groaned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FD so tell me what you think!

YF REVIEW!


	10. Author's note!

FD: oh, I'm so unsatisfied!

YF: here we go again!

FD: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! But starting now, I'll revise all the chapters. I read my story and find Rui's character is way too OCC. At this stage, he feels largely friendship and perhaps a little attraction. My early chapters made his emotion changing way too fast.

YF: so you are going to take a long time to revise it all aren't you?

FD: not a long time, I'm already starting to revise it.

Please send reviews!


End file.
